With the advancement of information communication techniques and semiconductor, various electronic devices are under development as multimedia devices for providing various multimedia services. For example, the electronic device may provide a multimedia service such as a voice telephony service, a video telephony service, a messenger service, a broadcast service, a wireless Internet service, a camera service, and a music play service.
Since the electronic device stores user's personal information, a security function may be provided to prevent other users from using the electronic device indiscriminately. For example, the electronic device may provide a biometrics service, which performs user authentication by using user-specific bio-data such as a user's fingerprint, face, voice, retina, and iris.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.